


Hearts In Strange Places

by AllTheLokisWelcome7



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Divergence, Crack, Drabble, During KH3, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Guilt, Ienzo growing up, KH3 spoilers only really in Chapter 3, Kingdom Hearts 3 spoilers, M/M, New Clothes, Observations, Rites of Passage, Scarves, Short, Sweet things, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, affirmations, father-son bonding, way too short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheLokisWelcome7/pseuds/AllTheLokisWelcome7
Summary: A collection of drabbles and ficlets, placed in approximate chronological order. The stories within may or may not be related to one another.





	1. Styling Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zexion notices something unusual about Demyx's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this observation (see picture)
> 
> Word count: Quoth the server, 404

Zexion pulled away from their passionate kissing session slowly, his fingertips remaining against the back of Demyx's head. Demyx allowed him to have the space, but his hands remained where they rested on his waist.

“Would you be so kind as to turn around for a moment?”

Confusion rang clear in Demyx's tone. “Why?”

“I need to validate an observation.”

Unsure of what to make of it, Demyx reluctantly released his grip and turned in Zexion's arms. The fingers in his hair felt nice, if reserved, their owner releasing a tutting noise.

“That's truly fascinating. Are you aware that the layout of some of your hair here resembles a heart?”

“Really?” Demyx laughed softly, turning back around to nuzzle into his hand with a joking tone. “Maybe _that's_ why I knew I still had one!”

Zexion chuckled despite himself, running his thumb along the cropped patch that framed his ear and cheek. It was easy for him to admit his eagerness for Demyx's affections here. His peer had a knack for such insight, always finding reality no matter how shrouded it may be. Perhaps that was why he enjoyed his company, and found himself returning to him often. The way he could always see right through his schemes and deflections, no matter how complex or simple they were, was intriguing.

At first, Zexion had been irritated by the observation, but after extensive testing of his illusions on the other members, he was impressed. Only Lexaeus shared his ability to perceive the reality beyond them, so Zexion decided that he could trust Demyx, too. When he had taken that chance, the risk had become a reward. Demyx proved to be a loyal and valuable ally, someone that could be counted on when the tides turned unfavourably. Zexion needed someone like that, just as much as he needed his books and illusions.

He smiled at his reflections, fond of the memories and slightly warm at the reminder that he wasn't as alone as he often felt. Demyx tilted his head, waiting for him to elaborate. The explanation remained hidden by silence, but Zexion leaned forward to press a kiss to his forehead.

Demyx closed his eyes happily, knowing from the gesture that whatever his friend was thinking, it was a pleasant feeling held close to his heart. As long as he kept Zexion feeling things, he was content with his life here.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having a lot of trouble writing endings to some of my story ideas at the moment, but I promise that they're all much longer and more in-depth. Still, I hope that this can tide you over until I can finish them!


	2. Bestow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During repairs around the castle, Aeleus finds the mark of the Royal Scientists. He is reminded of a custom at the castle, and wonders if Ienzo remembers too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during DDD, after waking up.  
> Word count: 337

“Ienzo.”

The young man turned to look up at his old friend and guardian, folder forgotten in his hands. He smiled warmly, wilfully ignoring the way that Aeleus was radiating an air of uncertainty. The slight straightening of his shoulders suggested that the smile was well-received regardless.

“We cleared some rubble leading to Ansem's chamber.”

Ienzo waited patiently, unable to grasp the significance at present.

“As the closest remaining member, it falls to me...”

He crouched down awkwardly, more on Ienzo's level.

“...Here.” Aeleus held out his hand, opening it slowly. Nestled within it was a faded purple scarf, rumpled and dusty.

Time seemed to stop as Ienzo reached to take it, struck by the meaning of this moment. _Could it really be?_

“You're of age, now,” Aeleus confirmed, smile small but heartfelt. His eyes glistened with pride. “Welcome to the Research Department, Master Ienzo.”

Ienzo coughed, dust tickling his throat as his fingers wrapped around the fabric. He shook it gently, relieving it of the rest of its burden, before bringing it to his neck.

His hands trembled as they tied it for the first time, pulling at memories of how the older scientists had worn it. It was lopsided when he had finished, and he laughed with embarrassment as Aeleus tied it properly. Even so, joy and pride filled the air between them.

“I had... forgotten that I once sought this honour,” Ienzo murmured, hand returning to the piece that completed his uniform. “How do I look?”

“Like you'll make everyone who raised you proud.”

He gently rested a hand on his child's shoulder, silently cementing words and feelings that both knew without speaking. The younger stood straighter under his touch, smiling brighter than Aeleus had ever seen.

_So, our wishes were realised after all. I got to watch you grow up, and you achieved your dream of joining us._

“Thank you, Aeleus. For all of this.”

“It is good to see you happy at last.”

 


	3. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aeleus feels guilty over not being able to save Ventus, all those years ago. Now it's time for him to put things right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during KH3.  
> Word count: 301

“ _Aeleus, whatever's between you and Roxas, it's in the past.”_

Ienzo had spoken so kindly then, his words accentuated by a fond smile as he rested his hand on his shoulder. Even so, guilt gnawed at his heart. Despite everything that had happened, he couldn't shake the feeling of failing the boy who shared Roxas' face, all those years ago. He did not even know the boy's name, and it bothered him.

Even had kept them from protecting him, even as he raced off towards unknown perils. Everything had turned out well, and he could not have been more relieved when Even announced that the boy had rescued Ienzo at no harm to himself.

When Roxas joined their ranks, much later than the rest, Lexaeus had the faint sensation that he should know him, but was unable to place it. It gnawed at the edges of his mind then, much like the guilt now, but with his heart returned, he had remembered everything.

Roxas joining them meant that something terrible had happened to that boy.

Perhaps it was not in their world, where they could have protected him, but it _had_ happened. 

Aeleus struggled to forgive himself. No coaxing, kind words or reprimands were able to break him from those patterns. It was difficult for the others to watch, unable to help for all of their efforts, just as it was difficult for him to endure.

But endure it he would. Because there would be no forgiveness if they did not succeed, and forgiveness was what he yearned for. He needed to apologise to Roxas, if not to the other boy as well.

So Aeleus put himself to work, doing everything he could to hasten Ienzo's success. The sooner that they achieved results, the sooner they could begin to heal.

 


	4. Don't Be Salty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demyx gets some new clothes, just like everyone else!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after KH3.  
> Word count: 522

They had given Demyx a small bag of Munny to buy new clothes, with the instructions to show them whatever he found. So Demyx burst loudly into the study, scattering loose papers, and posed triumphantly. The black shirt he wore held an image of two sea-salt ice creams holding sticks, with the words _Don't Be Salty_ printed boldly in blue. Ienzo laughed lightly, pulling him into a hug.

“Of all the styles you can pull off, _that_ is the one you chose?”

Demyx laughed giddily at the teasing, nuzzling into his hair.

“Yep. I gotta say, I love how much you've opened up.”

Sobering somewhat, he held him closer, lifting his boyfriend's chin to gaze into his eye.

“I love making you laugh, I love our hugs.” A pause. “And I love _you._ ”

Ienzo gazed up at him, smiling. He was slightly surprised to hear the words spoken, but he had known the feelings were present for a long time. Demyx loved many things, after all, and his zest for life was one of the numerous traits that he was enamoured by.

“I know,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to his lips. “I love you too.”

Demyx sighed contentedly as Ienzo ran his fingertips over the back of his head. The style it held was more natural now, grown out and softer. No longer was it wild and jagged, nor did it hold the heart it once had. Recalling the other's words during their time in the Organization, Ienzo mused that it was no longer needed, now that Demyx had a complete one of his own once more.

As though reading his mind, Demyx took his hands and placed them firmly against his chest. “Yep, heart's in here now. The rest of it, I mean.”

Ienzo moved his hands to his partner's waist, replacing them with his cheek. Warmth resonated in his own heart as he listened to the steady thrumming. His partner stroked his hair, watching him adoringly.

Demyx was calm, tucked into this embrace, but his mind raced as he reminded himself of just how fortunate he was.

When they were Nobodies, their relationship had been one of convenience, and temporary relief. He'd reminded himself to savour it every time they met, knowing that it couldn't last forever. He knew that he was no match for Sora, and he had a bad feeling about Zexion's fate each time they went their separate ways. The Organization would lose, probably, and even if they _did_ succeed, Demyx wasn't hopeful that Zexion would still want to continue what they had. In fact, he was worried that a heart would overwhelm him, or that he would sooner leave their history in the past.

It was these thoughts that had kept him from confessing then, and they had stopped him from bringing it up when they found the time to have their chat, once the crucial events had blown over.

So he had been surprised when Zexion -or, Ienzo now- brought it up soon after the formalities.

But they were together again, both verbally and in heart, so everything was perfect.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the shirt that I described. It won't show up in Google Images though, so I can't get an image.
> 
> Edit: As of 28th March 2019, we have A copy of the shirt! You can't see the subtle outline of the ice blocks, but you can get the general idea.
> 
> Edit 2: As of March 30, there is also an image of the chibi version, without the awkward model.
> 
> Edit 3: Embedding is a tricky process without direct PNG/JPEG files, but I learned how to do in-text linking so [here you go](https://scontent.fadl5-1.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/fr/cp0/e15/q65/52427856_963860400670334_7234997698602991616_o.jpg?_nc_cat=104&efg=eyJpljoidCJ9&_nc_ht=scontent.fadl5-1.fna&oh=08cd18f9eacdd48173282375bb18eba4&oe=5D3FF96F). Awkward model pic has been removed.


End file.
